Anri Sonohara
Anri Sonohara (園原 杏里, Sonohara Anri) is a bespectacled girl who attends Raira Academy with her close friends Mikado Ryuugamine and Masaomi Kida. Even though she is quiet and timid and possesses a tendency to seclude herself from others, she is intelligent, clever, and resourceful. Her full figure and shy behavior give her the unwanted attention of many males, though she prefers to distance herself from uncomfortable situations and does nothing about the unwanted attention, allowing her friends to defend her. Her timid personality carries over online, where her chat screen name is "Saika." She is a member of the Dollars and the leader of the Saika Army. At the end of the first Durarara!! SH novel, it is revealed that she has graduated from Raira Academy and is currently dating Mikado Ryuugamine. Characteristics Appearance Anri is a petite teenage girl with a small figure, large breasts, and fair skin. She is usually seen wearing her Raira Academy uniform. Starting in x2, she is seen wearing a black hooded dress over a pink shirt with red sneakers. Personality Initially, Anri is very introverted and quiet, rarely speaking to anyone for any extended period of time. She is shown to be rather submissive, even when being harassed, and has stated herself that she prefers to view the world as if it were within a picture frame, with her outside looking in. This timid demeanor stems primarily from the trauma she received when her parents died. As the series progresses, she retains her shy personality, though her interactions with Mikado and Masaomi begin to pull her out of her emotional shell, and she becomes much more expressive. Though she believes that the emotional distance she has put between herself and others prevents her from loving others, she is caring and compassionate toward those close to her. Though Anri tends to let threats and harassment slide, there are moments where she lashes out at others, such as when Izaya taunts her about Saika in episode 24 or when someone threatens her friends. Background Anri was born to a couple who ran an antique shop known as 'Sonohara Hall.' Although it is suggested that her life was happy and normal in the beginning, it is revealed in that Anri and her mother lived with an abusive, drug addict father who regularly beat them severely. It is also suggested that one of the reasons he became violent toward his family was because a debt he owed to the yakuza became too stressful. One day, when her father attempted to strangle her, Anri's mother, Sayaka, used Saika to kill him before he could kill Anri. Possibly starting to lose control, she told Anri that she loved her before slitting her own throat with the blade. This incident was covered up and the official story is that a burglar killed Anri's parents and she was the only one spared. Most of Anri's life between the day of her parents death and the start of the series is a mystery, although it can be assumed she led a relatively normal life. During middle school, Anri befriended a girl named Mika Harima. Although they appeared to be close, it was clear to both of them that they were merely using each other for different purposes. Mika used Anri as a way to make herself look better, while Anri relied on Mika to keep bullies away. Eventually, Mika and Anri ran into a group of thugs who were chased away by Seiji Yagiri, the event causing Mika to become infatuated with him. Synopsis Dollars/Mika Harima Arc Anri attends high school at Raira Academy and is in the same class as Mikado and Seiji. Her friend Mika is placed in the same class but goes missing prior to the first day of school. Anri spends the first couple days of school searching for Mika and asks Seiji if he has seen her. Anri volunteers to be class representative because it's what Mika would have done. When she unintentionally stares at Mika's seat, Mikado, who sits directly in front of the empty seat, takes it as a hint that she wants him to volunteer as the male class representative. One day after school, some of Anri's middle school bullies reappear to insult her. When Mikado, Masaomi, Izaya, and eventually Shizuo become involved in what turns into a huge streetfight, Mikado grabs Anri and runs away. She befriends Mikado and Masaomi and tells them about Mika. She explains Mika's eccentricities, going so far as to call her a stalker. She also brings up how they were both using each other to make themselves feel better, which Mikado is able to understand. When Mika returns to school, she is dating Seiji and is never seen apart from him, and though she and Anri no longer hang out, they are still on good terms and able to understand each other. Saika Arc Anri notices her teacher, Takashi Nasujima, being chased by Celty. She protects him by stabbing Celty's arm and knocking off her helmet, revealing her missing head. She takes advantage of Celty's surprise to run away. Due to the darkness of the alleyway, neither Celty nor Takashi realize who Anri is. She then saves Mikado and Masaomi from men who claimed to be part of the Yellow Scarves, but they are unaware of her involvement. The next day, she is approached by Takashi who begins sexually harassing her. Luckily, Masaomi comes in to stop him, mentioning the name of a former student to cause him to leave. Later, Anri walks with Masaomi and Mikado while Masaomi explains why the name of the former student, Haruna Niekawa, caused Takashi to back off. The rumor is that Takashi was having an affair with Haruna that caused a scandal and forced her to switch schools. When the trio splits up, Anri gets pulled into an alley by her bullies. As they begin to pick on her, Anri retreats back into her emotional shell. In the light novels, she describes this state as a frame room where she looks at the world as though it were inside a picture frame. As the bullies continue to taunt her, she witnesses the slasher appear behind them and attack. Anri goes to the police box where Mikado picks her up and tells her to be careful. The next day, Takashi harasses her again, and she is once again saved by Masaomi. As she is walking home, she is attacked by a Saika-possessed Shuuji Niekawa. Suddenly, Saburo Togusa runs Shuuji over with his car. He gets up and tries to attack again but Celty and Shizuo ride in on Celty's bike and stop him. Annoyed by Shuuji's persistence, Shizuo rips the door off of Saburo's van and knocks Shuuji out with it. Celty takes his knife and drives Anri home, formally introducing herself. When Anri asks what is under her helmet, Celty shows her, and Anri thanks her. Late at night, Haruna Niekawa comes to visit Anri's house. Anri cautiously invites her in and appears visibly disturbed by Haruna's presence. Haruna tells her that she is going to die for taking her Takashi. Anri tries to explain that she does not like him, but Haruna has decided to kill her either way. At the last moment, someone knocks on the door, and Haruna decides to kill whoever it is. When Haruna opens the door, Takashi is standing there. Haruna, madly in love, chases after him and sends a crowd of her possessed followers to kill Anri. Anri takes care of Saika's children and goes after Haruna and Takashi. After Haruna asks how Anri escaped and attempts to cut her, Anri reveals herself as the true wielder of Saika. After a brief fight, Anri pins Haruna down and reveals her past. She tells of her abusive father and how her mother used Saika to kill him when he almost killed Anri. When Anri touched the blade, she heard Saika's voice speaking to her. Anri decided to keep Saika hidden within herself from that day on, locking away her emotions in the process, which may be the only way she could have stayed sane through Saika's neverending proclamations of love inside of her. Haruna refuses to believe Anri's story and attacks. Anri lets Haruna cut her a few times before defeating Haruna by cutting the back of her neck. This brings Haruna under Anri's control and knocks her out. Takashi is initially relieved until he sees Celty. He tells Anri to run, but Anri reveals that she was the monster that attacked Celty the night she was chasing him. In fear, Takashi runs away. The next day, Anri is admitted to the hospital as the last victim of the slasher. Yellow Scarves Arc Anri gets released from the hospital and notices Masaomi is acting weird. She tails him and sees him at the Yellow Scarves meeting. She is soon spotted by the gang's lookouts and a chase ensues. She texts for Celty to help her, and the Black Rider arrives in time to stop the gang members from finding her hiding place. Their exit is blocked from Masaomi, who attempts to flirtatiously question Celty. When they try to leave, a Yellow Scarves member throws a metal pipe at Anri. Without thinking, she pulls out Saika, cutting the pipe in half to protect Celty. Masaomi recognizes her katana as the slasher's weapon. Having seen that the slasher and Black Rider are allies and knowing that the Black Rider is in the Dollars, the Yellow Scarves conclude that the slasher is hidden among the anonymous members of the Dollars. The next day, Anri is with her friends and is feeling uncomfortable around Masaomi. Members of the Yellow Scarves led by Horada spot her on the street and match her to the spy who was saved by the Black Rider. They attempt to corner her as a way to get back at her for spying on them. As they chase Anri, she is aided in her escape by several Dollars members, including Shiri, Kaztano, Ryo Takiguchi, and Simon Brezhnev. Masaomi grabs Anri and takes her to an alley with her. Clearly angry over Anri spying on him, he accuses her of using him and Mikado for her own ends, and she slaps him. As she runs away from Masaomi, the Yellow Scarves finally surround her. She almost draws Saika when Shizuo jumps in and takes out the Yellow Scarves. Celty arrives and takes Anri to her and Shinra's apartment, telling her to stay there for a little bit because the Yellow Scarves are after her. The following night, Shizuo comes in with a bullet wound. When he says that he was shot by Yellow Scarves members under orders of Masaomi Kida and swears to take him out, Anri runs out to save Masaomi. She cuts down the door of the Yellow Scarves' headquarters and sees Masaomi bloody on the ground. At almost the same moment, Mikado comes riding in on Celty's bike. As the three reunite, Kyouhei Kadota and Saburo Togusa with many of their allies attack Horada's men. Kyouhei has Saburo take Masaomi, Mikado, and Anri to the hospital while he stays to fight and Celty pursues Horada. After Masaomi recovers and leaves the city, Anri eats lunch with Mikado at school, discussing how they are going to welcome Masaomi when he finally returns. Hollywood Arc After the Raira opening ceremony comes to a close, Mikado asks Anri to help him give a tour of Ikebukuro to first year student Aoba Kuronuma. The two are overwhelmed by Aoba's hyperactive personality and have no choice but to accept. Having no experience in being tour guides, Anri and Mikado turn to Walker and Erika for help. Walker and Erika offer to accompany them through their tour and they decide to meet them the next day. After the four separate, Anri sees Shingen Kishitani conversing with a tall Caucasian man. Saika resonates within Anri at the sight of her old owner, and Shingen recognizes Anri as the daughter of a friend of his. Anri asks how Shingen knew her father and Shingen reveals that he was the one who sold Saika to her father in the first place. The man Shingen was conversing with introduces himself as Egor and places a comforting hand on Anri's shoulder. Despite his polite way of speech, Anri has a deep sense of dread and danger when Egor approaches her. Almost without her noticing, Saika extended itself out of Anri's shoulder and pricks Egor's palm, infecting him with its curse. Shingen states that he does not have the time to talk to her, and Anri bids farewell to the two of them and runs home. Anri meets with Mikado and Aoba the next day, where Aoba makes her uncomfortable by hitting on her, and Mikado is immediately accosted by a few ex-members of the Yellow Scarves looking for revenge. They are saved by Walker and Erika, who quickly pull them into their van. They notice that Mairu and Kururi are also in the van with them, and Mikado asks what is happening. Kyouhei apologizes to them about dragging everyone into their mess. Anri and the others are confused until they see several members of a biker gang called Toramaru after them. After several hours, they are joined by Celty, who is being chased by more members of the biker gang, and she relays her plan to Kyouhei. They eventually come across an overpass, where Celty holds the Toramaru members off as Kyouhei and Saburo drive the high schoolers away from the fight, dropping them off near a police station. Kyouhei's gang drives back to assist Celty, and Anri and Mikado also run back to try and help, with Anri calling out to any of Saika's children in the area. She senses Egor in the bag Celty is transporting and orders him to assist her. When the two of them arrive, Ruri Hijiribe, disguised as a headless knight, has also joined in the fight, and she and Egor successfully defeat the Toramaru members caught in Celty's net. After the incident blows over, Anri attends the hotpot party held at Celty and Shinra's and even helps with the cooking. Akane Arc Anri and Mikado are once again approached by Aoba about touring Ikebukuro since their last outing was interrupted by Toramaru. Mikado initially turns him down so Aoba begins to subtly flirt with Anri. Anri doesn't really pick up on it but Mikado panics and states that what he had planned that day could wait. The three of them set a date to meet up the next day. Later that night, Anri answers a knock at the door only to find Vorona coming at her with a pair of garden scissors. Anri draws Saika and manages to gain the upper hand and (with some help from Celty) manages to chase Vorona and Slon away. After chasing the two Russians across the highway, for a bit, Celty returns and asks if Anri is okay. Anri is unharmed but Celty insists that She stay at her place for the night since Vorona would most likely return for a rematch. Celty drops off Anri at the apartment and introduces her to Akane and she spends the night there. Once Anri wakes up, she gets ready to meet Mikado and Aoba. Shinra suggests that she take Akane with her since there wasn't much to do at home. Anri agrees and the two of them head off. While they are waiting, Rio Kamichika recognizes Anri and asks her if she wanted to hang out with her and her friends for today. Anri declines and watches as Rio and several of her friends head towards a near by cafe. Not long after, Anri gets a message from Aoba stating that Mikado couldn't make it after all and telling her to wait for him. On top of that, several members of the Awakusu surround her and begin talking to Akane. Anri is cautious but doesn't try anything since Akane actually appeared to know them. Dollars and Blue Squares Arc Celty and Mikado suddenly rush to the scene and Anri asks him about Aoba's message. Mikado is unable to fully explain but he tells Anri not to trust Aoba. After the arrival to Toramaru, the Awakusu members tell Celty to keep Akane safe while they hold them off. Celty transforms her motorbike into a chariot and Anri, Akane, and Mikado get on and ride thorough the city. The four of them eventually come to an underground parking lot to regroup. Mikado gets a message from the dollars message board and runs off in a hurry. Celty shows Anri the message about the kidnapping and sees Rio and her friends in the picture. She rushes after Mikado and finds him about to get beaten to death by several rogue dollars members. Anri easily incapacitates them with Saika and tends to an injured Mikado. Although bruised, Mikado has no broken bones and the duo proceed to Raira which is where the kidnappers said they were going. Vorona follows them discreetly. When they arrive, they see the rogue dollars confronting Chikage and Kyouhei. As Mikado watches, Vorona launches another attack on Anri and throws a flash bang which blinds the two of them. Although she loses her eyesight, Anri allows Saika to take control and allows it to fight for her while her eyesight recovers. She tells mikado to run as Vorona leads Anri into the large battle surrounding the Dollars and Toramaru against kidnappers. As they continue to fight, Vorona manages to knock Anri off balance and is about to make the killing blow. Chikage Rokujou blocks both of their attacks, reprimanding them for trying to kill each other. The entire battle is interrupted by the arrival of Shizuo who incapacitates all of the kidnappers. After Shizuo starts chasing after Vorona, Kyouhei and the others ask Anri about her Katana. Anri is reluctant to tell them the full details, but the others understand and accept her for who she is which touches Anri. Anri looks around for Mikado but can't seem to find him anywhere. She returns home, exhausted, and logs on to the chatroom. She makes a comment on how empty the forum has been recently and logs off, unaware of the change that has occurred in Mikado's heart. Daily Life Arc Anri plays a minor role in this part of the story, only appearing when Seiji asks her about Mika's location and later when she goes to visit her mother's grave she converses with Akabayashi. Adabashi Arc Anri is worried over the recent change in Mikado's personality as he begins to grow increasingly distant from her. When she confronts him about his recent change, Mikado asks her about Saika upfront which shocks Anri since they promised not to discuss their secrets until Masaomi had returned. When Anri refuses to give a straight answer, Mikado simply replies that if Anri stayed out of his business, he would stay out of hers. Things are further complicated as Anri begins to notice that it is getting harder and harder for her to keep Saika in check. Anri talks to Celty about her predicament and Anri realizes that Saika only appears to get worse whenever Mikado is around or if she is thinking about him. Since Anri has only been able to keep Saika under control due to an apparent lack of love, the fact that Saika acts up whenever Mikado is around implies that Anri may be developing feelings for him. She is attacked by Adabashi, but he chases after Yuigadokusonmaro. Anri eventually meets Masaomi who, by this time, has reassembled the Yellow Scarves. Although Anri is worried, he reassures her and tells her that he'll set Mikado straight. Anri is relieved that Masaomi has returned but is still deeply concerned about Mikado and Saika. Dragon Zombie Arc Anri doesn't appear until near the very end of the novel where she runs into Erika while out shopping. Erika suggests that Anri take up cosplay however Anri is less than enthusiastic about the idea. Kadota's Coma Arc Anri was in Erika's apartment with Erika's cosplay group. Erika and Anri started to talk about Anri's relationship with Mikado. All the while, Erika and her friends are forcing Anri to try on various outfits, much to her dismay. Anri then starts to ask a lot of questions about Masaomi's return when Erika brings it up. Anri then goes with Erika to the hospital when they hear about the hit and run Kyouhei. After hearing that Kyouhei's surgery went well, she leaves the hospital and tries to call Mika but Mika doesn't answer the call. Saving Izaya/Haruna returns Arc Erika asks Anri to get cat ears at a cosplay shop so that Kyouhei will wake up surrounded by girls wearing cat ears when they visit him. Izaya tells her what he is going to do with Masaomi and Mikado which causes Anri severe emotional stress. Erika angrily defends Anri from Izaya's taunts, saying she will support Anri as a friend. Later Anri bumps into Haruna who asks her to follow her to a park. Anri asks Haruna if she’s planning on killing her. Haruna tells that she would if she were younger but would forgive her now and asks to collaborate. Anri rejects her offer. Haruna thanks her for rejecting her because now she has a reason to fight her. Anri lets Haruna slash her but Kasane stop the event. Kasane then explains that the Saika she owns is only half of the original and that she owns the the other half of Saika. She attempts to buy Saika from Anri, but Anri refuses. After meeting with Haruna and Kasane, she bumps into Saki. Saki asks her about her relationship with Masaomi and she tells her that they are just friends. Tokyo Hands Showdown Arc She arrives late to Masaomi and Mikado's showdown, with Saki. As Saki hangs back, the three friends reveal their secrets to each other, while laughing and smiling. Suddenly, Nasujima appears behind Anri, and attempts to stab her, however, Mikado jumps in the way, and takes the blow instead. This enrages Anri into attempting to attack her former teacher, only for Haruna to intercept her and protect Nasujima, whom she would disappear with after he is run over by Togusa. Later in the hospital, Anri and Masaomi are presents when Mikado wakes up from his wounds. She also confirms to Akabayashi that she has feelings for Mikado and that they're her own. Durarara!! SH She is revealed to have started dating Mikado. She also starts running her family shop, Sonohara Hall. Since opening her business, she receives frequent visits from Kasane Kujiragi for business relations. After some of her regular customers, Yahiro, Himeka, and Kuon, leave Sonohara Hall, she is one day approached by an unknown man who requests for her to sell her Saika or to even make him a 'child.' Seeing as she is not willing to do so, the man leaves but promises to revisit another time. Later that night, she has a break-in with some items from the storage stolen. Gallery Anri Sonohara season 2 character sheet.jpg|Anri's season two character sheet Shou 4.5 Anri sketch.jpg|Character sheet of middle school-aged Anri from the ''Durarara!!x2 Shou'' episode 4.5 bonus booklet Trivia *Her favorite subject is P.E. while her least favorite subject is music, though she is not particularly weak at it. *Her favorite quote is "A friend is a second self," words of Aristotle. *She is refereed to as "Okaasan" or "Mother" by Saika's children. *She sang Toki wo Kakeru Shoujo in the rapping CD. * Her hobby, according to the official DVD 3 released character profile card, is looking at paintings. * Her favorite food is crab and her least favorite food is raw meat. * It is revealed that Anri's Saika is one of two 'branched' Saika swords from the original sword. The other Saika is currently owned by Kasane Kujiragi. * The color illustrations in the fourth light novel rate the girls' cooking skills, and Anri scores a 30 out of 100. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Female Category:Human Category:Raira Students Category:Saika Army Category:Chat Room Category:Dollars Category:Raira Trio